


Antigravity

by A2 (Noctomata)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst sin fluff, Atrapados con las manos en la masa, Discusión, Divergencia del juego, Drama, Dream Drop Distance, Kingdom Hearts II - Freeform, M/M, Saïx quiere explicaciones, Traducción, adaptación, arrepentimientos, engaño, lo siento, pelea, semi canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctomata/pseuds/A2
Summary: Sacrificarse no es siempre suficiente.Saïx desearía haber sabido esto antes de todo. Antes de los ojos dorados, antes de la cicatriz, antes del chico en la plaza.Pero ahora es demasiado tarde y después de haber escuchado un par de susurros misteriosos en el cuarto de Axel, todo ha terminado.La desgracia tiene un nombre y un rostro para él. Es rubio, y se hace llamar: Roxas.Axel quiere arreglarlo todo, pero jamás ha sido bueno haciéndolo. Romper un corazón, seguro tiene un terrible precio a pagar.





	Antigravity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Antigravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651738) by [Noctomata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctomata/pseuds/Noctomata). 



> A diferencia de todas las historias a partir de "Baby, please have mercy on me" esta fue, irónicamente escrita primero en español, pero realmente me da algo de pereza traducir ;_; supuse que ya era hora de ponerme a trabajar, así que aquí lo tienen.

\- ¡Es un _niño_! ¡Es un _maldito mocoso_ , Axel! ¡¿No te das cuenta de eso, carajo?!-

Silencio fue su única respuesta. El verde que danzaba con tantas tonalidades se había rebelado para mostrar un tono helado, que rara vez había visto en él.

Saïx no era del tipo que se arrepentía de las cosas; al menos, nunca en voz alta. Y ese momento no sería la excepción. Suficiente había hecho ya traicionando su propia “personalidad” construida con tanto esfuerzo bajo el dogma de no tener un corazón. Suficiente era ya haber gritado.

Sabía perfectamente que alguien más estaría escuchando, como siempre. Nunca podía haber secretos; la privacidad en la Organización no era más que un mal chiste contado por un pésimo comediante en medio de un funeral. Quizás Axel pensaba que existía, solo a momentos; pero no era verdad. Él lo sabría todo, como alguien más sabría todo sobre él.

El estigma venenoso de ojos dorados le hizo sentir como su estómago se revolvía en vértigo; la sensación de no ser él mismo y a su vez, ser él más que nunca sufrieron una yuxtaposición sobre su…sobre el lugar en el que alguna vez estuvo su alma.

Notó que uno de los motivos de su ira no se movía y quiso retractarse esta sola ocasión. No estaba seguro de si había querido gritarle o no. No estaba seguro de nada en ese momento. Se suponía que ellos no tenían sentimientos. Se suponía que habían sido liberados de esa terrible carga que era un corazón. Y aunque ahora, por alguna razón anhelaban sintéticamente, imitando el eco que producía solo su memoria, el tener uno, él no podía decir que lo extrañaba.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Tanto tiempo de permanecer completamente tranquilo. Herméticamente calmo, siempre en absoluto control. Había construido sus méritos a base de ausencias emocionales, despidiéndose cada vez de más partes de su humanidad, todo en búsqueda de la liberación. De la de ambos.

Al principio el no tener sentimientos se había mostrado como una ventaja; sin sentimientos nadie puede detectar a un traidor. Incluso si este se encuentra a tu lado, ser Judas es más que una tarea fácil. Pero ahora, cada palabra que había salido de la boca de Xemnas, tenía un regusto asqueroso a mentira.

No esperaba que el embajador de la oscuridad fuese sincero, pero al menos una parte de él había deseado que fuese verdad una que otra cosa. Pero no había sido así.

Miró a Axel, intentando organizar sus pensamientos. Pidiendo estúpidamente ayuda a quien irónicamente era su verdugo o su castigo. Seguramente ambos. Probablemente a como era el pelirrojo, se moriría por acaparar ambos papeles y los personificaría con la excelencia dramática que no había perdido ni por un instante.

No había nada allí. No estaba su amigo, ni su compañero y muchísimo menos su amante. Ya no había un lugar en Axel para él.

Sintió que algo en su interior era acuchillado con estacas de hielo. Dentro de si se retorció algo hacia sí mismo y exprimió cada fibra de su ser en una asfixiante ansiedad intrusiva. ¿Eso era la traición? ¿Eran celos? ¿Era ira?

Tal vez es todo. Pensó, rindiéndose. No importaba mucho el nombre que tuvieran. Incluso como alguien absolutamente lógico y sediento de comprender para poder conquistar; el hecho de pelear esa batalla perdida contra todas esas emociones que solamente el pelirrojo le ocasionaba, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Era demasiado estúpido. Saldría peor parado que solo dejándolas correr.

Le sostuvo la mirada proyectando un odio no dirigido al carismático ojiverde, sino al objeto de su pasión. No que Axel lo supiese, por supuesto. Él solo pudo ver todos esos exabruptos direccionados hacia él y solo por su instinto y necesidad de proteger lo que amaba, contuvo su terrible deseo de llorar.

Isa había sido, quizás no su primer amor, pero sí el más grande. Había amado a Isa y había temido cada segundo estando lejos de él, lleno de pánico de que de un momento a otro lo olvidara. No había castigo más terrible que el olvido.

Siempre había sido hablador, pero con el de cabello azul no podía refrenar una palabra jamás, por más que quisiese. Así había sido como le había dicho que estaba enamorado. En una oración atropellada que había sido concebida como un pensamiento y accidentalmente expuesta en voz alta, puesto que no sabía cómo controlarse jamás alrededor de él.

Siempre había querido impresionarlo. Siempre. Había sido lo único que había deseado, sin su miedo a ser olvidado. Todas esas veces intentando entrar al castillo, para demostrar que era alguien audaz e interesante. Todas esas peleas con cualquier chiquillo que se atravesase, solo para demostrarle que era fuerte, que podía protegerle, que podía luchar por él. Porque lo amaba.

Incluso cuando habían terminado dentro de ese terrible embrollo, lo había amado. Cuando les dijeron que habían perdido su corazón, él había planeado junto con Isa -Ahora Saïx- el recuperarlo, para estar juntos.

Le costaba creer toda esa patraña de no tener sentimientos, puesto que aún en esa condición de estar vestidos para un funeral todo el tiempo; él no había dejado de sentir esa ardiente pasión por su amigo.

Quizás esa era la razón por la cual su arma materializada estaba rodeada de fuego. Porque lo único que había aún dentro de su interior, incluso aunque fuese verdad que fue despojado de todo lo demás, era lo que sentía por Isa.

Su relación había ido inevitablemente avanzando a través del tiempo que pasaban juntos. Primero había sido tímida y casi secreta las primeras veces que salían.

Recordó aquella vez que había peleado con Ventus. Mentiría si dijese que eso había sido enteramente para lucirse con su cita. No era un santo después de todo. Tampoco fingía serlo.

Isa le daba curso a su existencia, pero Ventus le había dado la vuelta a su universo. Tenía los ojos azules, pero eso no tenía importancia. Eran la expresión visual del sabor del _Sea-Salt ice cream._ Eran terriblemente dulces, pero a su vez, estaban cargados de esa travesura salada. Su sonrisa era del tipo que augura problemas que solo terminas por anhelar al momento en el que ya no están. Todo su físico era adorable y todo lo que pudo ver de su personalidad lo fue aún más.

Juraría que fue amor a primera vista, de no ser porque sintió como su conciencia -empolvada generalmente en lo más profundo de su ser- le atizó con fiereza con el hierro ardiente de la culpa, y al escuchar a Isa reír detrás de él por su derrota (enteramente causada por admirar al rubio en vez de concentrarse en luchar, obviamente.) no pudo sino sentirse sino dividido en un extraño momento interdimensional.

Por un lado, estaba el extraño, pero hermoso Ventus, que tenía el tinte de “ _alma gemela”_ que podía jurar reconocer y por el otro, estaba Isa. Su mejor amigo a quien había amado por más de un año y al fin ahora tenía una oportunidad.

No lo arruinaría, pensó en ese entonces. Y ahora, confrontándolo, pensó que tal vez debió de haberlo hecho. Tal vez así no estaría tan destruido. Tan roto.

Todo eso se levantaba ahora como un antiguo augurio de su inevitable destino. Los rubios quizás eran en el fondo su debilidad.

Los ojos dorados del otro lado de la habitación se entrecerraron amenazadoramente y él se estremeció rogando que no hubiese sido notorio. Pensó en convocar sus chakrams, pero odió la idea de ser él quien levantase primero la mano en contra de alguien a quien alguna vez había amado de verdad.

Las pesadas pestañas de Saïx se interpusieron un momento en su línea de visión y fue incapaz de verle el rostro al pelirrojo. El vértigo lo golpeó de lleno y todo el panorama se tintó absurdamente de rojo por un momento.

Abrió y cerró las manos tentativamente, tragando pesado, intentando apagar la repentina sed que había surgido en respuesta al calor abrasador que calcinaba su interior.

¿Por qué había terminado todo así? De verdad había intentado manejarlo.

Habían seguido siendo una pareja, incluso dentro de la Organización. Habían planeado tomar el control, recuperar su ser hasta estar completos, habían permanecido juntos.

Encontraron momentos en los que escabullirse, se hicieron de lugares donde escaparse, donde quererse. Un beso a hurtadillas de cuando en cuando, un intento de silencio entre las sábanas de algún mundo donde nadie supiese quiénes eran a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando fueron adultos. Axel siempre fue romántico y él se desesperaba siendo incapaz de hacer otra cosa que regalarle las únicas sonrisas que tenía, en secreto.

Quizás el hecho de que todo hubiese tenido que ser a puertas cerradas había sido lo que había destrozado todo.

Poco a poco, se había escurrido todo de sus manos. Misión a misión. Mundo a mundo. Cada vez que completaban un objetivo para el retorcido personaje que era su jefe parecían destrozar un poco más de su relación.

Bajó la mirada un instante, frunciendo el ceño. Era, probablemente su culpa. Él se había vuelto más distante, más taciturno. Su humanidad había sido despedazada en busca de un sacrificio para que no tocasen al pelirrojo y sin embargo había sido eso mismo lo que lo había alejado.

Poco a poco fueron posponiendo sus encuentros y poco a poco él se fue perdiendo en concluir las misiones, en llenar papeleos, en seguir órdenes. En ser Saïx.

Sí, había intentado alcanzarlo, pero incluso él sabía admitir (al menos para sí mismo) que ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Amargamente recordó la primera vez que vio a Roxas y lo mucho que lo detestó. Había pretendido ignorarlo, siempre temeroso de que Xemnas de alguna manera _supiese_ lo que esa apariencia significaba para él.

Era idéntico al chico de la plaza. Con el estúpido cabello _amarillo_ y su estúpida sonrisa boba. Había notado esa vez como a Lea lo traicionaba su propio instinto casanova, pero lo había descartado conociéndolo. Había pensado que él sabría qué era mejor para él y había escogido bien. ¿Por qué su pasado venía a acosarlo con semejante espina? ¿Era una prueba para él y para Axel?

No había querido, pero se había vuelto inmediatamente después de su llegada más frío. Peleaba con su ahora ex amante. Peleaba todo el tiempo que podía.

También a puertas cerradas. También en lugares secretos. Una y otra vez y todas las que se lo permitiese. Buscaba cada milimétrica falta o si no encontraba ninguna, la creaba, con tal de provocarlo. No pretendía atormentarlo. No era eso en lo absoluto. Solo quería _sentir._ Solo quería tenerlo cerca.

Una que otra pelea afortunada terminaba siendo arreglada con los beneficios de ser un adulto; enredados en lienzos o en algunas ocasiones, inclusive contra la pared de algún callejón oscuro.

Realmente hacía lo que fuese por tener a Axel en su poder. Por tenerlo _de vuelta._ Pero el ojiverde no era así. Él no soportaría por siempre el maltrato. Él no resistiría esa tensión constante, esa relación enfermiza de amor-odio. Por más que Saïx quisiese mentirse, por más que se dijese que eso era lo que necesitaban, sabía bien que no duraría. Él aún era _Lea_ donde él ya había dejado de ser _Isa._

Al momento en el que apareció Roxas todo empezó a desmoronarse y pensó que en ese entonces debió adivinar que todo era una artimaña de su superior, quien había sonreído con esa aterradora expresión de omnisciencia.

Su amor por Lea era lo único que lo mantenía sintiendo y quizás Roxas había sido atraído para destruirlo todo. Y vaya que lo había hecho.

Primero había sentido miedo, pero luego sintió rabia. Una rabia estúpida y sin fundamentos, nublada por los celos de algo que al final, tal vez ayudó a provocar. Había enviado a Roxas con Axel, en una y otra misión. Le había dado la tarea de cuidarlo y le había facilitado absolutamente todo para engañarle.

No que lo hubiese hecho, pero no había podido controlar su necesidad de probar su amor.

Axel había triunfado sobre todas sus pruebas, pero como era de esperarse, había construido en su lugar una amistad cercana con el rubio. Jamás lo había tocado y jamás había intentado hacerlo, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba al de cabello azul.

Vez tras vez, había visto como el de ojos verdes había desistido de su compañía, construyendo excusas cada vez más absurdas.

Específicamente una vez llegó a su mente, de haberlo visto pasar. Le había preguntado a dónde iba y le había pedido que se quedara a su lado. “ _Tengo trabajo”_ Había sido su respuesta. Y en ese momento supo que lo había perdido.

Decirle a Saïx, quien controlaba cada salida y cada entrada que “ _tenía trabajo_ ”, cuando él no se lo había asignado, era como instruirle a la lluvia sobre las propiedades del agua. Era un insulto.

Le había dejado ir con calma y había destruido todo a su paso poco después.

El pelirrojo vio como titilaba la luminiscencia característica que rodeaba sus armas antes de ser enteramente conjuradas, alrededor de las manos de Saïx y sintió un nudo en su garganta. ¿De verdad esa confesión terminaría en un combate? Su corazón tembló peligrosamente al quiebre, de tan solo pensar que tendría que levantar sus chakram contra quien había llamado el amor de su vida. Que tendría que invocar llamas para destruir lo que había adorado.

Un relámpago rubio apareció en la esquina de su visión periférica, y entornó los ojos para encontrar al dueño de sus deseos.

Roxas estaba escondido de la vista de Saïx por un pilar de una escalera. Había aparecido utilizando un corredor y algo agachado, vio cómo su sonrisa desaparecía para dejar paso a su preocupación. No dijo nada, pero pudo adivinar su miedo y confusión a distancia.

Sin pensarlo le sonrió muy apenas, tristemente. Lo contempló fugaz; aterrado de que su rival percibiese su presencia, puesto que, de ser así, lo destruiría a la primera oportunidad. Aún inseguro de si él sería un obstáculo por mucho tiempo para la ira de esos feroces ojos ambarinos.

El rubio se acuclilló hasta el suelo, con una mano aún en el pilar. Su gabardina tenía el cierre más abierto de lo usual y Axel pudo identificar la marca que le había dejado apenas el día anterior.

Culposamente miró de nuevo a Saïx, la cicatriz en su frente sirviéndole de recordatorio de todo lo que había tenido que soportar.

Se mordió el labio por dentro hasta hacerse sangrar; realmente había jugado sucio. Podría echarle la culpa al dueño de _Claymore,_ podía señalar sus errores, podría estigmatizarlo y crear toda una cacería de brujas en su contra si quería, pero en el fondo siempre sabría que el otro trató de arreglar las cosas.

No era que Axel no quisiese, era que simplemente no había podido evitarlo. Roxas había terminado el trabajo que había empezado Ventus, atrayéndolo como un pequeño asteroide indefenso hacia su terriblemente poderoso campo gravitacional. Y ahora no podía apartarse de él.

Había jurado que era solo una amistad. Se había esforzado por que lo fuese. Había arreglado cada encuentro para cargar con Xion y sentir la culpa en sus tranquilos ojos azules. La había llevado siempre como amiga y más aún como una chaperona implícita para controlar el fuego que no dejaba de crecer y arrasar con sus defensas, siempre consciente de las crueles intenciones de quien entonces era su pareja.

Había construido cada palabra con un cuidadoso deseo de amistad, pero todo se había venido abajo al primer segundo que habían quedado a solas.

El número trece siempre había de mala suerte, después de todo.

Una noche antes Roxas no podía dormir. Silenciosamente se había metido a su cuarto e inocentemente se había parado junto a él como un niño perdido.

Lo había movido tímidamente y le había susurrado, como si hubiese alguien más en la habitación que pudiese despertarse, que por alguna razón estaba triste y que se sentía pavorosamente solo, como si alguien le faltase.

Ahí Axel había echado todo a perder. Esa había sido su prueba (irónicamente) de fuego y había sido exactamente la que no había pasado.

Lo había tomado de la muñeca, la parte de él que insistía en tocar cuantas veces podía porque solía ser la única parte de su piel expuesta y lo había invitado a dormir con él. Que mentira tan grande había sido esa.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Una amarga y masoquista sonrisa que solo surgía por la lástima que se tenía a sí mismo.

Saïx sintió el peso etéreo de _Claymore_ en su mano e intentó desvanecerla de nuevo. Aún no era visible para el otro, pero él la sentía ya ahí y sabía lo que significaba. Estaba perdiendo el control.

Vio que el otro estaba a la expectativa. Una repulsiva sonrisa triste en sus labios. ¿A eso se reducirían? ¿A pelear hasta matarse por amor? No podían ser más patéticos.

Su ira amenazó con desvanecerse cuando a lo lejos, detrás de Axel vio al absurdo títere pelinegro. La estúpida cosa se detuvo a mirarlo e imitando lo que alguien catalogaría como _nerviosismo_ intercaló su mirada entre él y su _amigo_ una y otra vez para luego centrarse en un punto muerto; un absurdo pilar de mármol.

La vio ligeramente aletargado por su aparición y una sensación de Dejavú que lo azotó en la cara al momento en el que su cerebro hizo la conexión necesaria.

Era Roxas. Lo que _eso_ estaba viendo detrás del pilar, era **_Roxas_**.

De nuevo la rabia borboteó desde lo más profundo del lugar en donde antes estaba su corazón.

“… ¡ _Axel!”_ Había sido esa voz la que lo había despertado. Una repugnante mezcla de un suspiro y un grito contenido. Había pensado que era otra pesadilla.

Otra horrible y absurda pesadilla en la que su novio le era infiel. Miró al techo sin escuchar nada más y colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos, harto de sí mismo.

“¡ _Mhp…! ¡Axel!”_

Abrió los ojos, un rayo atravesando su cuerpo. Esta vez sí que lo había escuchado.

Un par de rítmicos y muy sutiles golpeteos confirmaron sus sospechas. Esta vez era real.

“ _Roxas… ha…harás que nos…nhg… que nos descubran.”_ Había sido muy apenas. Infinitamente tenue, pero reconocería su traicionera voz donde fuese.

No había tenido tiempo para el dolor. No había tenido tiempo para sentirse triste. El odio había hecho paso entre todos sus pensamientos al escucharlo.

Sus sentidos se habían agudizado al deshacerse de sus sentimientos y su sentido del oído aún más al ahora poseer esa parte del corazón de Xehanort. Parte por la experiencia y parte por su nueva habilidad, aunque nadie más los escuchara, él podía hacerlo. Y oh…como lo detestaba. Ciertamente la privacidad era un mito.

Se puso de pie y se vistió en seguida, la repulsiva voz de _prostituta_ del rubio cada vez en tonos más agudos, taladrándole en la mente.

No supo en qué momento había invocado su arma, pero ahí estaba, más pesada que nunca y dispuesta a cernirse sobre el más joven.

¿Qué pensaba Axel? _Era un maldito mocoso._

No se molestó en caminar. Había abierto un portal, justo enfrente de la puerta del pelirrojo intencionalmente para poder abrirla y atraparlos en el acto.

Odió la misma habilidad que lo había alertado de la traición. Escuchó cada movimiento, cada suspiro, cada gemido y sintió contaminarse con cada vez que el rubio llamó el nombre de _su_ amado.

Colocó su mano en la puerta y justo entonces ese pútrido intento de títere se había atravesado. Tal como ahora.

Repitió su mirada temerosa y sus pasos vacilantes e igual supo que se presentaba como una distracción impertérrita. Estaba intentando ganarles tiempo. E igual que aquella vez lo adivinó por sus ojos.

Abrió en ese entonces la puerta, después de empujarla sin miramientos y ahí estaban los dos. Roxas en los brazos de Axel, un santo puritano, cubriéndose con las cobijas como si no hubiese estado gimiendo como _puta_ segundos antes. Y peor aún el pelirrojo estaba escudándolo de su mirada con los brazos que alguna vez lo habían sujetado a él.

“ _Saïx…puedo…puedo explicarlo.”_ Había dicho, atrayendo al resentido rubio aún más a su pecho. Notó que le sujetaba una muñeca, evitando que se alejara de él y notó también la animadversión en sus ojos azules hacia él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a colocar esa fachada de desprecio? Tal vez no era una fachada. Pensó. Puesto que, de ser verdad, el sentimiento era bien correspondido.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia el pelirrojo ¿Qué iba a explicarle? ¿Que se había cansado de ir y venir y había decidido revolcarse con esa imitación de su desliz adolescente?

Apretó los labios y se marchó sin decir nada.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo.

\- Ah, ahí está. -su cuerpo se había movido solamente conducido por la ira. Un lenguaje corporal sarcástico y desafiante que estaba ya fuera de su control- ¿A qué vienes _mocoso? ¿_ No tuviste suficiente anoche? – Cada palabra salía ponzoñosa e inevitablemente de su boca. – Uno pensaría que, porque eres un maldito _niño,_ habrías tenido suficiente. Supongo que no se puede esperar nada de una _puta_ como tú. –

\- ¡Isa! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Déjalo ya! – Sabía que le dolía. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Tal vez sus labios mentían, pero sus ojos jamás podrían. Su propia escala de color siempre cambiante lo delataban. Su verdadero nombre ultrajado en el dolor. – Déjalo… Esto es entre tú y yo. Déjalo. –

Su voz se había quebrado al final y el aludido vio cómo se acumulaban las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Saïx. No quería hacerte daño. Nunca quise. Yo… yo no sé lo que pasó. Yo no pretendía enamorarme…- _Mentiroso._ Pensó él, herido. ¿Pensaba que con una disculpa se arreglaría todo? Le sostuvo la mirada desafiante y él no la retiró. Solo había dolor y arrepentimiento en esos ojos que usualmente solo vibraban de dicha. Miró de nuevo hacia el pilar y cayó en cuenta de que Xion ya no se encontraba presente. Dedujo que el rubio tampoco se habría quedado. Habrían huido por alguna señal secreta de parte del traidor, seguramente.

Suspiró; el equivalente emocional a un balde de agua fría enfrío todas sus frustraciones. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y sintiendo de nuevo el cosquilleo ausente de no ser él mismo sino ser controlado, se dejó ir nuevamente en la frialdad del personaje que había construido para sí. Ya no volvería a herirlo. Jamás.

\- Me dejaste por un niño, Axel. ¿Y esperas que con decir que lo sientes se arregle todo? ¿El pasado no significa nada para ti? –

Al abrir los ojos el otro no reconoció ni un ápice de lo que anteriormente restaba de su amigo. Ya no había nada para él. No encontró nada para decirle. Nada para defenderse.

\- Olvídalo, Axel. Las cosas deberán de seguir de acuerdo al plan. Si haz de escoger efímeros amigos antes que verdaderos, déjame recordarte que jamás hemos sido más que trece y que por más que desees aferrarte a algo que no existe… Sora, tiene que volver. –

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Axel se dejó caer al suelo y tomó aire entendiendo lo inevitable. Esa no había sido una amenaza en vano y sabía bien, no tardaría en cumplirse.

-No me olvides… por favor…- Cerró los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que era un deseo absurdo y que el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Perdería todo lo que tenía pedazo a pedazo. Porque probablemente al final, era lo que se merecía. Uno no destruye un corazón sin que el suyo pague el precio equivalente.

 

 

_-Dime Axel… ¿Quién soy en realidad? – Incapaz de decirle la verdad intentó decirle que era especial para él, pero las palabras no acudieron. – Podría desaparecer. Nadie va a extrañarme. –_

_-No es verdad…! Yo lo haría…- Pero el rubio siguió caminando sin si quiera escucharle y en la oscuridad la sensación de que el usuario original de la Keyblade asechaba buscando la misma oportunidad que el pelirrojo. De recuperar lo que había perdido._

_._

_._

_._

_Sabía que era una despedida, pero no por eso era menos dolorosa. No quería mirarlo porque el dolor era demasiado, pero no podía evitar hacerlo por todo lo que lo amaba. Debería decírselo… al menos una vez._

_-Tienes razón. -Dijo Roxas, obligándolo a intentar recordar lo que él mismo había dicho, presa de sus turbulentas emociones. – Bueno, debería de irme, Sora me está esperando. –_

_Si hubiese tenido un corazón habría terminado por desaparecer al entender que esta era la última vez._

_\- Cuídate, ¿Ok? – Su sonrisa nunca le había resultado más hermosa. Sus lágrimas no pudieron permanecer en su lugar. Una sola decidió lanzarse al precipicio de en agonía._

_\- Hasta luego…Aibou. –_

_Y comenzó a llorar. Odiando sin sentimiento a Sora. Envidiando a Riku. Comprendiendo a Saïx. Allí arriba, en aquella torre del reloj en donde el ocaso nunca terminaba._

_Él solo había provocado su propia destrucción._

_Ahora, estaba solo._

 .

.

.

_Si le preguntaban aseguraría que no lo había planeado, pero solo había estado intentando esperar por una oportunidad por demostrar su valía. En el momento justo había llegado como todo un caballero a salvar el día._

_La cara de Xigbar era un premio por si solo y de reojo pudo ver incluso la expresión de Riku, que por más que se rehusase, ahora estaría en deuda por siempre con él por haber salvado a su precioso, oh, precioso y único amor._

_-¡Axel!-_

_\- ¿Axel? ¡Por favor! El nombre es Lea. ¿Lo memorizaste?- No pudo controlar su sonrisa autosuficiente. Sí, realmente estaba orgulloso de sí mismo._

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Xigbar se veía más allá de preocupado. Estaba entre estupefacto y furioso. ¿Cómo desaprovechar una oportunidad tan preciosa? ¿Riku indispuesto, Xigbar furibundo, el rey necesitando apoyo y encima Sora fuera de combate? Ese era, definitivamente su momento._

_\- Promesas que cumplir. Siempre estaré ahí para proteger a mis amigos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es un mal momento? Tenían su pequeño guion perfecto, pero como que olvidaron escribir la secuela. Ahora, ¡Veamos que pasa! –_

_Dispuesto a luchar invocó sus armas, aún un tanto frustrado de no poseer la marca del lado de los buenos: La Keyblade. Sin embargo, la respuesta del enemigo lo dejó helado._

_Él había esperado que todos hubiesen vuelto a su estado original. Había enviado por Isa, arrepentido y necesitando su perdón._

_Un encapuchado con el distintivo traje de la Organización se lanzó hacia él rápidamente, tras una simple seña de Xehanort._

_Se defendió con el único brazo disponible, el otro, sosteniendo a Sora. Sintió los ojos aguamarina de Riku clavados en él y se rehusó a retroceder._

_Entonces la capucha negra cayó hacia atrás y cabello azul, como ningún otro hizo su aparición. Terribles ojos dorados atravesándolo con una indescriptible y dolorosa expresión de tristeza._

_-¡...Isa! –_

_Y rogó a todo lo que estuviese al pendiente de sus almas algo de fuerza, porque su corazón recién recuperado, se había vuelto a destrozar._


End file.
